Twistedoak
''Deceased'' OC Info Roleplay Example You sat down, your sides heaving. You knew if you got into a fight, you may not make it out. You let out a screech as a large weight landed on your back pinning you to the ground. The she-cat opened her jaws and hissed, "How dare you enter CarnationClan territory? Do you have the sense of a newborn kit not noticing the darn markers?" You opened your mouth ready to respond before her paw crashed down on your jaws, stopping your response. You were ready to run as she stepped off you, before a black she-cat padded over, her tail swaying through the grass. A patrol of cats followed behind her. Her tail went up as the cats behind her stood still. "How dare you enter our territory! Do you have a reason?" "No, except I am weak and have been searching these mountains for moons for a home, tribe, or Clan. I thought I had found a temporary home before this she-cat decided against it," you replied. "You may enter my camp and eat for a quarter-moon. You may join us, but you must earn your respect and food," the black she-cat mewed. She turned tail and padded away into the ferns. The ginger she-cat padded up to you and whispered, "I'm Twistedpaw, and I believe by the look on your face." She snorted and mewed ungracefully, "Welcome to CarnationClan." Trust Nightstar- 100% Shadestorm- 75% Bluemist-95% Windstorm-70% Maplepaw-80% Soulrise-70% Jupiterstripe-95% Cinderpaw-98% Snowpaw(cloud)-90% Oakwish-39% Opinion Nightstar-100% Bluemist-90% Windstorm-73% Maplepaw-48% Soulrise-69% Jupiterstripe-98% Cinderpaw-80% Snowpaw(cloud)-80% Oakwish-15% Cat Cinderpaw- She thought Cinderpaw would be one of the best warriors CC would ever see, she was her sister after all. Jupiterstripe- She liked Jupiter as a friend, though, she used to have a crush on him, but she didn't mind that her sister was his mate. Soulrise- She thought this cat was nice and generous and a great cat. Maplepaw- She thought this cat would become a great medicine cat when it came to it. Bluemist- She liked Bluemist and was grateful for such a good mentor. Nightstar- She thought Nightstar was a great leader who ruled her Clan with decency. Oakwish- She disliked Oakwish and thought of him as a rude grump. They never got along. Backstory When Twistedpaw was a rogue, she was found in the forest as a half-moon-old kit. Unconscious and cold, her parents had left her with no food, and a dead brother (or so they thought) and her 2 sisters (Snowcloud and Cinderpaw). The cats searched for moons for their parents with no result. CarnationClan found her and took her to the camp and gave her to a queen. When she had opened her eyes she was an active and an excitement-filled kit. She ran out of camp one day and got hit by a monster. After moons of being in the medicine den, a war broke out and she wanted to go out since she was 7 moons. Bluemist, who was going to be her mentor, told her that she must be a medicine cat apprentice. All of her hope and excitement left her, and she became a little grump. Category:Original Characters Category:Deceased Category:StarClan Cats Category:Medicine Cats